Metamorfosis: Sakura Haruno Desea Vivir
by Akari-Pluma-Blanca
Summary: Sakura haruno, hija de un gobernador, dejara su ciudad y comenzara una vida nueva, la vida de libertad que ella siempre quizo, conocera el amor y probara cosas que jamas penso vivir, descubriendo su verdadero arte, haciendo su sueño realidad...


**Hola, pues este es el captulo uno de mi nueva historia, espero les guste**

**como saben, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son del genial y con demaciado talento "masashi kishimoto" el trama y algunos personajes son mios**

**Disfruten y dejen comentarios por favor, que para mi son muy importantes**

**Bye Bye**

**Su amiga Akari-chan**

* * *

_"Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero"_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

Me llamo sakura haruno, tengo 19 años, yo soy una chica normal…vivo con mi padre, mi mama falleció hace 9 años, tengo una vida tranquila, mi casa es pequeña, y yo…tengo un lindo amor…

¡OK! Nada de esto es verdad, la verdad es que soy la hija de un gobernador –prácticamente importante en la sociedad- mi padre el fundador de esta gran ciudad, "gardenia glazed" y no es que no ame mi hogar, lo amo, aquí las flores son más hermosas que en cualquier lugar del mundo, las mañanas son suaves, la gente de aquí tiene un gran corazón y vivimos bien, no nos falta nada…a pesar de ello ami me falta algo…Libertad

Mi madre se llamaba Gardenia, Gardenia Haruno, como notaran es el mismo nombre de mi hogar, mi padre lo fundó en su memoria, no recuerdo mucho de ella, aparte del rojo carmesí de sus labios, recuerdo su fragancia, aun en las mañanas, entre mis sabanas, siento ese aroma.

Mi padre para su edad, se ve bastante joven, tiene cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, como yo, el dice que soy el vivo retrato de mi madre, pero siempre se ha negado a mostrarme una de sus fotografías

Todos me miran como algo más lejano, yo no quiero ser algo superior…deseo ser como los demás y más que eso, quiero conocer el amor ¿les suena mi historia?

-jajaja, no creo que eso se haga así- me dijo jean mientras yo intentaba traspasar una flor a otro lugar del gran jardín, jean era mi mejor amigo, desde niña jugábamos en la "montaña helada" -así le apodábamos- el ha estado conmigo en los momentos más duros de mi vida, otra amiga es Gwen, es como mi hermana, también ha estado conmigo, aunque ella llego ami vida un poco después de jean

-eres muy cruel- dije sacándole la lengua, me había quitado mi flor y además termino mi trabajo

-ibas a tardar medio siglo- se burlo, sus ojos azules mostraban picardía

-cuidado con esa dalia- gritaron

-tranquila, se cómo tratarlas- se quejo alguien

-hey chicos- dijo llegando Edward, el tenia ojos marrones y cabello oscuro desarreglado –les tengo un encargo al equipo "sawenje"- rio entre dientes

"sawenje" era un apodo para mi grupo con jean y Gwen. Edward junto a Isa -su novia- se dedicaron a inventarlo

-vaya ¿de qué se trata?- comento jean

-diez docenas de lirios acuáticos, es para una boda-

-¡qué hermoso!- dije emocionada –ya me imagino cómo será el lugar-

Edward rio –ten, para que no te esfuerces demasiado-

Tome la foto y me quede con la boca abierta era un terreno plano con canales de agua formando algo abstracto, pero era bello, poner lirios acuáticos ahí sería perfecto

-¿aceptan la misión?, por que si no también tengo a akane y su equipo-

-aceptamos- dijo jean, luego volteo a mirarme, yo aun seguía sorprendida con el lugar –sakura parece realmente querer ver ese lugar-

Sonreí abiertamente, jean me conocía demasiado

-¡oye esos claveles van a prado sur!- decían detrás de mi –no, no los pongan junto a los crisantemos

-esas rosas son delicadas ¡Caray!- reí después de ese grito, yessika era un poco impaciente, pero gracias a ella trabajaba en este lugar como cualquier otro

-¿Cómo vas?- me pregunto la rubia

-bien yessika, tranquilízate- dije

Suspiro –ok, recuerda que hoy en la tarde tenemos revisión, así que procura…-

-no dejar rastros- le interrumpí

-si, si, me voy- me despidió con la mano –yessika siempre es una molestia para todos-

Reí brevemente

-hey hey- me picotearon las costillas

-¡odio que hagas eso Gwen!- chille y ella rio

-sa-ku-ra- dijo con cariño

-ya te enteraste de la misión ¿cierto?-

-¡siiiiiiiii! ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Salir de la ciudad es lo mejor!- Gwen se puso a saltar alrededor de mi, tome el cajón de semillas y comencé a caminar acompañada de mi querida amiga de cabello rojizo

-¿no estás emocionada?- me pregunto

-claro que si-

-no parece- se quejo

-tú sabes que estoy esperando la respuesta de mi solicitud- suspire

-¿la de la universidad de Tokio?-

-si, no hagas como que no sabes nada- gruñí enojada

Rio –tranquila, estoy segura que recibirás respuesta pronto- me animo

-eso espero Gwen-

Tokio, simplemente el mejor lugar para irme y comenzar una vida normal, para lograr lo que siempre he querido ser…Artista

Si me aceptaban sería el primer paso, el siguiente seria, mi padre, ¿posibilidades de una respuesta aprobatoria? 1% contra 99% -según mi guarura de pocas palabras Anthony y james el parlanchín-

-muy bien akane, Ellie y Russel-

La revisión de cada mes consistía en tres campos

…limpieza en el área de trabajo…

-chicos procuren utilizar cada grano de tierra, no hay que desperdiciar- comento Yessika

-ustedes, hagan planos y amplíen esas repisas, este mes recibiremos mas macetas que años atrás-

-Anabel, ¿ya hablamos de retirar las hojas marchitas a los helechos no?

…trabajo de agricultura y jardinería…

-demasiado abono, intenten bajar almenos medio Kg- Yessika Sonrio

Siempre que la miraba sabia que se sentía realmente orgullosa de su trabajo, mi madre la dejo como líder desde que falleció, ella y William, hacían un excelente trabajo, se preguntaran ¿Dónde está William?, el está en una misión de suma importancia en el pueblo vecino y sé que yessika lo extraña mucho –está enamorada de él, aunque lo niegue siempre-

-me encanta lo que hicieron en este terreno, parece que las zanahorias llegaran a tiempo-

Y finalmente

…compra y venta…

-veamos, equipo "sawenje"- dijo -58%, los felicito- yessika nos extendió una pequeña placa dorada –para su colección- se burlo y después se alejo

-como siempre- dijo Gwen orgullosa, ¡somos los mejores, viva el equipo "sawenje"!- grito emocionada

-¡calla!- dijimos yo y jean

-15%, felicidades-

-5%, no te preocupen, el próximo mes les irá mejor-

-28%, este mes recuerden agrupar bien sus flores-

-hablando de otra cosa, ed me dio la fecha de salida y de entrada- comento jean mientras guardábamos las semillas que sobraron

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunte

-salida, mañana en la mañana 6 am, entrada; tenemos 5 días para regresar-

-¡¿5 días?!- exclamo yessika

-como máximo- agrego –el camino es largo y tenemos que instalar las flores

-no está mal- cerré mis casilleros

Como acostumbrábamos fuimos a almorzar, en nuestro lugar favorito "Stairway to heaven" en el centro del pueblo con nuestra amiga Azucena

-¡Azucena! ¿Qué tienes para comer hoy? ¡Muero de hambre, me comería un toro!- grito Gwen sentándose en la mesa más cercana a la cocina, a jean y ami no nos quedo de otra y nos sentamos ahí también

-eso es mentira, le tienes miedo a los toros- se burlo jean y reí junto a el

-¡es un decir!- gruño Gwen y junto a jean comenzaron su típica pelea de miradas

-mira, mira- dijo azucena –ustedes dos se comportan como marido y mujer- ese comentario siempre hacia que ellos dos se enojaran y separan diciendo…

-¡mentira!- gritaron ambos

-¿tienes algo nuevo para comer?- pregunte

-¡claro! ¡Además el nuevo postre los volverá locos!- dijo animada

-¡lo queremos! ¡3 ordenes por favor!- dijo contenta Gwen

Azucena entro a la cocina, jean y Gwen comenzaron a platicar, yo por mi cuenta mire por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, el cielo con un pálido anaranjado

Esta es mi vida…pero sé que pronto, podre tener mi libertad y convertir mi sueño en realidad

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo:**_

_**(Sakura conocera a alguien muy interesante)**_

_**me miro con recelo por un solo segundo y despues pude ver en sus oscuros ojos que...estaba desepcionado de algo o de alguien**_

_**-parece que te gustan mucho los lirios-**_

_**-Eran los favoritos de mi madre- me comento suspirando**_

_**-¿de donde eres?-**_

_**-yo vivo en tokio, estoy de vacaciones por aqui-**_

_**-¿es tu boda?- pregunte**_

_**El rio**_

_**....**_

**¿que tal? espero les haya gustado jeje**

**bueno, dejen comentarios :D**

**Bye bye**

**atte: Akari-chan**


End file.
